Entre los jazmines
by Tar Sulion
Summary: Muchas veces es muy difícil dejar ir a los seres queridos que se han ido pero la vida enseña a la gente a valorar lo que es más importante: vivir. Este fic participa del reto temático de mayo "Parejas Off-Canon" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres". Contiene referencias a femslash.


**Disclaimer: **Nada en el universo de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad.

**Aviso: **Este fic participa del reto temático de mayo "Parejas Off-Canon" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".

* * *

**Entre los jazmines**

"_Para la mente bien organizada, la muerte no es más que la próxima gran aventura"_ Albus Dumbledore.

Una mujer camina sobre un extenso jardín iluminado por la luz de la luna. Es una típica noche de verano. La brisa nocturna hace danzar el camisón que usa la mujer de la misma forma que a su cabello castaño. Sus ojos están muy abiertos. Acaba de despertar de una pesadilla, más vívida que las anteriores. Ya han pasado dos meses de sudores fríos y gritos en la oscuridad. A nadie le gusta rememorar instantes trágicos, y Hermione Granger no es la excepción.

Todas las noches, a lo largo de aquellos dos meses, despierta de un mal sueño y escapa de la opresión de su dormitorio hacia el patio trasero de su casa. Y todas las noches camina como lo hace ahora hacia un pequeño sitio cercado de dos metros por dos metros. Jazmines florecen en ese lugar, sin importar si es de día de noche. Hermione encantó el sitio para que las flores jamás se cerrasen, una alusión a la eternidad del alma de la persona que yace bajo los jazmines. Porque hay una persona bajo las flores, una persona que abandonó la vida antes de tiempo.

Una persona muy importante para Hermione.

Recuerda la cama en una de las tantas habitaciones del Hospital San Mungo. En ella yacía una mujer, rodeada de sanadores que le auguraban sólo dos días de vida. Un cáncer terminal con metástasis en todas partes es una enfermedad incurable tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle. Quizá el paciente se hubiese salvado si el mal se hubiese detectado a tiempo, pero el cáncer es una enfermedad silenciosa, y más aún en el mundo mágico.

La mujer que agonizaba en la cama murió a la mañana siguiente. El mundo de Hermione se derrumbó en minutos. Apenas podía creer que faltaban dos semanas para el casamiento. Los vestidos de ambas ya estaban comprados, las invitaciones ya se habían repartido y el lugar en donde se celebraría el matrimonio ya estaba reservado. Pero aquellas eran nimiedades. Lo más importante para Hermione era ella, la mujer con la que iba a compartir el resto de su vida.

Los recuerdos son dolorosos. No duelen en el cuerpo, sino en el alma y en el corazón. Hermione siente renovadas ganas de llorar. Se contiene. Sus ojos vidriosos se fijan en la lápida. Todavía no puede creer que esa mujer tan especial ya no esté con ella. Cada vez que mira el trozo de mármol, el cual se erige entre los jazmines como un iceberg en medio del océano, siente ganas de abandonarlo todo y dormir el sueño eterno junto a ella, junto a la mujer que descansa bajo las flores. La agonía es abrumadora, el dolor es insoportable y la desesperación es absoluta. Sólo una cosa le impide dejar todo atrás.

—Hola Hermione.

Ella no se sorprende. Siempre ocurre lo mismo. Aquello viene pasando desde que su prometida pasó a mejor vida.

—Ginny —dice Hermione con voz queda. Verla de esa forma, flotando sobre los jazmines, sonriendo tristemente, hace que su corazón se encoja de forma dolorosa. Está allí, pero a la vez fuera de su alcance. Es la paradoja de la vida: saber que no es bueno desangrarse de dolor pensando en las personas que ya se han ido no impide que uno desee verlas, aun cuando ya es demasiado tarde.

—Cada vez que vienes aquí, yo estoy presente en esta tumba —dice Ginny, ya no con la alegría de siempre. Algo ha cambiado. Hermione lo siente más que lo sabe—. Cada vez que sueñas conmigo y te asalta la desesperación y la angustia, aparezco en este lugar, dándote consuelo, alentándote a seguir adelante.

Hermione siente en el corazón que hay un "pero" implícito en las palabras de su amada fantasmal. Se siente mal. Mira en otra dirección, hacia cualquier sitio que no fueran los ojos plateados de Ginny. Sabe que no deber seguir consumiéndose en pena, pero Hermione ama demasiado a Ginny para dejar de pensar en ella y torturarse en divagar en las cosas que pudieron pasar si nada de lo ocurrido hace dos meses hubiese acontecido.

—Perdóname Ginny… pero no puedo. No puedo vivir sin ti. Te amo demasiado. Ya eres parte de mí.

—Lo sé, amor mío, pero va a llegar un momento en que vas a tener que dejar esto atrás y abrirle las puertas a la vida. Por eso estoy aquí cada vez que sufres por mí.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Ginny flota hacia Hermione, haciendo un ademán como si quisiese acariciar su rostro, pero se contiene. Es muy tarde para caricias, muy tarde para besos… muy tarde para amar. El fantasma de Ginny compone una expresión melancólica en su cara.

—Hermione. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos en el colegio?

—Como si fuera ayer —responde Hermione tristemente—. Recuerdo que estabas nerviosa. También recuerdo que tuviste una experiencia horrible con ese diario y que temías ser expulsada del colegio.

—Sí. Harry me salvó y creí que me gustaba, creí que él se iba a fijar en mí. Creí mal.

—Bueno, ayudarlo con su cita con Cho Chang no te dio muchos puntos —opina Hermione, apenas logrando componer una sonrisa. Ver a Ginny como un fantasma es una experiencia agridulce.

—¡Lo hice para que no sospechara! —se defiende Ginny, olvidando por breves instantes su melancolía—. Ni en mis más locos sueños pensé que mis consejos le ayudaran a solidificar su relación. Sé que ahora ambos están casados y esperando por su primer hijo.

Hermione ya sabe que su mejor amigo y la oriental contrajeron matrimonio hace un par de años atrás. Pero recordar aquella anécdota no hace más que profundizar el sufrimiento, haciéndole pensar en lo que podría haber pasado si ese maldito cáncer no hubiese jugado papel alguno en su vida.

—También me acuerdo que lloraste unas cuantas semanas por eso —dice Hermione, sin saber muy bien por qué saca ese tema a colación. Ginny deja de sonreír y alza su cabeza hacia el cielo con la mirada perdida.

—Siempre estuviste allí por mí —dice Ginny, sintiendo unas ganas abrumadoras de ser más sólida—. Me consolaste, me animaste… y me besaste.

Hermione se pone colorada. No puede evitarlo. Sonríe.

—Debiste haberte visto. Ni las palabras más dulces podían sacarte de tu dolor.

—Es que Harry significaba mucho para mí. Le di demasiada importancia y pagué las consecuencias.

—Apenas puedo creer que todo hubiera comenzado como una simple terapia de shock.

—No creo que un beso con sabor a frutillas califique como terapia de shock —dice Ginny, otra vez olvidando la melancolía.

—Pero no te lo esperabas —le recuerda Hermione, sintiendo una sensación agridulce en su corazón. Aún tenía memorias de ese beso, ese simple y amoroso beso que la condujo por senderos inexplorados y realidades que no sabía que existían.

—Tienes razón, no me lo esperé, pero no me arrepiento de nada. Tuvimos una relación magnífica.

—No me hagas acordarme de eso —dice Hermione, aunque no se siente avergonzada en absoluto de ese recuerdo en particular. La castaña se toca de manera instintiva su vientre, componiendo una sonrisa enternecida.

—El mayor milagro ocurrió. Magia de verdad.

Hermione se sonroja y vuelve hacia atrás en el tiempo, hace seis meses atrás, cuatro meses antes que Ginny falleciera. Una noche cálida de primavera. Jazmines por todas partes. Aromas seductores llenaban cada espacio. Y en medio de las flores, dos mujeres se convertían en una sola, conformando una sinfonía de sensaciones, emociones y pasiones entremezclada con una rapsodia de sudores cálidos y gemidos sensuales. La castaña vuelve a acariciar su vientre, pensando, reflexionando. Era imposible, pero ocurrió. Una posibilidad en mil millones.

—Está grande —dice Ginny, observando a Hermione atentamente.

—Sí, lo está.

—¿Quieres que crezca con dolor?

—No. No quiero. Quiero que sea feliz.

—Entonces tienes que dejarme ir —dice Ginny, volviendo a sentirse triste—. Yo acudo a este lugar, a mi tumba entre los jazmines porque tú no eres feliz, porque sigues sufriendo por mí. No voy a encontrar paz alguna si todavía te afecta lo que me ocurrió. No puedo abandonar definitivamente este mundo mientras no sepa que eres feliz.

—Pero… no puedo —dice Hermione con gran dolor en su corazón—. No puedo. No tengo la fuerza. Te amo.

—Lo sé, yo también te amo Hermione, pero no sirve de nada seguir aferrándote a alguien que ya no existe. ¿Recuerdas cuando Harry te contó sobre su conversación con Nick Casi Decapitado después de la muerte de Sirius?

—Sí. Lo recuerdo.

—Yo quiero seguir adelante, quiero ver qué me depara el más allá. Pero tú no me dejas, tu dolor me ancla a este mundo aunque sabes que ya no puedes estar conmigo. —Ginny se aleja de Hermione, flotando sobre su tumba de mármol, una isla de piedra entre los jazmines—. Tienes que ser fuerte Hermione, tienes que perderle el miedo a la muerte. Recuerda el cuento de los tres hermanos, haz memoria y fíjate en lo que le pasó a Cadmus Peverell cuando trató de traer a su amada del más allá. No quiero que te pase lo mismo Hermione—. Ginny soltó lágrimas plateadas que rodaron por sus mejillas—. No quiero. Por la misma razón que no quiero que sigas sufriendo por mí.

—Pero… pero no quiero olvidarte Ginny. Fuiste demasiado importante para hacer que jamás exististe.

—No estoy diciendo que me olvides Hermione. Sólo digo que no permitas que mi recuerdo te impida vivir. Piensa que tienes una oportunidad para vivir nuevas experiencias, cometer nuevos errores y lograr más triunfos. Uno viene a la vida principalmente a ser feliz, a amar, a aprender y a dejar huella. Tú tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo. Yo no. Tienes la oportunidad de ser una gran persona. No la desperdicies.

—Dices como si yo no lo fuera.

—Lo eres, pero me refiero a que puedes ser mucho mejor que lo que eres ahora. No te aferres a la muerte amor mío. Aférrate a la vida, lucha con uñas y garras por vivir, hazlo hasta el último momento. Y, cuando llegue el fin para ti, te estaré esperando al otro lado.

Esta vez Hermione muestra una sonrisa amplia. Lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas, pero el dolor brilla por su ausencia.

—¿Lo harás?

—Por favor Hermione. ¿De verdad crees que voy a emprender la siguiente aventura sola? Quiero que tú me acompañes, pero hazme un favor y no permitas que la muerte te tome antes de tiempo. Como te dije, aférrate a la vida por cualquier medio necesario. Es demasiado corta como para desaprovecharla.

Hermione ya no se siente triste. Al fin entiende que no vale la pena dedicar su pensamiento y su corazón a personas que ya no existen y que quieren partir hacia el más allá. No puede permitir que Ginny siga sufriendo por culpa de su propio dolor. Tiene que dejarla ir. Es la única manera de torcerle la mano a la desesperación.

—Ginny. Te prometo que ya no sufriré por ti, que voy a vivir hasta el último latido de mi corazón y, cuando llegue el momento de partir, me reuniré contigo para seguir el camino.

—¡Ese es el espíritu! Sé que va a tomar un poco de tiempo, pero mientras te resistas a venir a este lugar para desahogarte, mis cadenas se romperán y seré libre.

Hermione se acerca a Ginny y la mira atentamente a los ojos. Aun en forma de fantasma, ella no pierde la belleza y la esperanza. Comprende que las personas que han abandonado el mundo merecen descansar en paz y seguir adelante. Hermione, de repente, siente curiosidad por ese "camino", por lo que le depara después de la muerte, en las cosas nuevas y extrañas que podría hallar cuando atravesara el umbral. Entiende que la vida enseña a las personas a enfrentar correctamente la muerte y comprende que aquellas personas que temen a la muerte, también le temen a la vida.

Hermione sonríe. Mira la tumba entre los jazmines y se da cuenta de la verdad de las palabras que alguna vez pronunció Albus Dumbledore.

_Las personas que te quieren jamás te abandonan._

La castaña se toca en su pecho, en el lugar donde late su corazón. Ginny está allí, lo siente, no necesita saberlo. Sus memorias, sus recuerdos, sus experiencias, todo está allí, en un lugar más seguro que la más inexpugnable de las cajas fuertes.

—¿Estás lista? —pregunta Ginny.

Hermione vuelve a mirarla, pero ya no hay dolor, no hay más angustia ni melancolía. No hay nada más que esperanza.

—Éste no es un adiós Ginny —dice Hermione, alzando una mano para despedirse—. Sólo es un "hasta pronto".

**Muchos años después**

La cama es cálida, las sábanas son suaves y los rostros encima de ella componen expresiones amables. Las fotografías encima de los muebles hablan de años de experiencias, de acontecimientos decisivos y de lecciones aprendidas. Hay una fotografía en la que aparece una joven de cabello castaño abrazando a una niña de tan solo dos meses de vida, otra en la que esa misma mujer es galardonada con un premio al mérito por la publicación de una novela que refleja sus experiencias y de las lecciones que aprendió fruto de la muerte de su único amor. Otras fotografías mostraban a la misma mujer a través de los años, nunca sola, siempre rodeada de personas sonrientes, unas más jóvenes, otras no tanto. El casamiento de una joven pelirroja con ojos del color de la miel con un joven alto y amable, otro nacimiento, paseos al aire libre, todas esas experiencias estaban reflejadas en las fotografías con movimiento alrededor de la cama donde descansaba una anciana de unos ochenta años, rodeada por su familia: su hija, el esposo de ella y sus dos nietos y sus respectivas novias.

Hermione, cuando se da cuenta que le quedan pocos latidos a su corazón, entiende que logró todo cuanto Ginny le dijo: era feliz, amó hasta reventarse el corazón, aprendió mucho, tanto de sus aciertos como de sus errores y su huella era visible tanto en las fotografías como en las personas presentes en su lecho de muerte.

—Misión cumplida —susurra Hermione, cerrando los ojos, a punto de dormir el sueño eterno—. Allá voy Ginny.

Y el mundo normal pierde sentido y un mundo completamente nuevo se despliega frente a ella. Y cuando a lo lejos ve una figura familiar de pie en medio de una colina de luz, Hermione entiende que la promesa que una vez le hizo un fantasma atormentado por el dolor de su amante se acaba de cumplir.

_El jardín trasero está silencioso, apenas corre viento, y el rectángulo de dos metros por dos metros ahora es de dos metros por cuatro metros. Las flores todavía se niegan a cerrar sus pétalos y en lugar de una lápida de mármol hay dos trozos de piedra, una junto a la otra, descansando juntas hasta el fin de los tiempos entre los jazmines. En ambas lápidas está grabada la misma frase:_

"_Para la mente bien organizada, la muerte no es más que la próxima gran aventura"._


End file.
